Red Hood (League of Light)
Red Hood is a playable character in Injustice: League of Light. Biography new Red Hood appears in the Batman: Under the Hood storyline running through Batman comics, written by Judd Winick. Jason Todd, the former Robin killed by The Joker in Batman: A Death in the Family, is revealed to be resurrected and is the new Red Hood. His debut culminates in a fateful confrontation with those he feels have wronged him. He beats the Joker with a crowbar (mirroring the way the Joker had tortured him before killing him with a bomb) and later kidnaps him. The new Red Hood assumes control over various gangs in Gotham City and starts a one-man war against Black Mask's criminal empire. He actively tries to cleanse the city of corruption, such as the illegal drug trade and gang violence, but in a violent, antiheroic way. He eventually comes to blows against Batman and other heroes allies, including the new Robin, Onyx and Green Arrow. In the second story arc of Batman and Robin by Grant Morrison and Philip Tan, Jason retakes the mantle of the Red Hood. With the goal of making the very concept of Batman obsolete, he puts a lot of effort into public relations: he drastically alters his Red Hood costume to look more like a traditional superhero outfit, recruits his own sidekick known as Scarlet. In their war on crime Red Hood and Scarlet freely kill criminals, villains and anyone who gets in his way, even the police. After all his killings he leaves behind a calling card which states "let the punishment fit the crime." He describes his vendetta against Dick Grayson as "the revenge of one crazy man in a mask on another crazy man in a mask." After Barry Allen's involuntary tampering with the continuum, Red Hood is shown, along with Arsenal and Starfire, as one of the Outlaws, a close knit group of anti-heroes. Still not above killing, and still angry at the world, Jason has now reverted to the street clothes costume, forgoing his feud with Batman for stealthier, more cloak and dagger missions.[2] In an interview for the Infinite Crisis hardcover, Jeanine Schaefer states that Geoff Johns originally planned to reintroduce Red Hood as the Jason Todd of the Earth-Two universe, but such plans were discarded. Said Schaefer: "Well, Geoff's idea was to have Red Hood be the Jason Todd of Earth-Two. So he'd be this kid, who wanted to be Batman's sidekick. He sneaks into the Batcave, and the first thing he sees as he boots up the bat-computers is... Batman murdered. And so he uses Bruce's stuff, training himself to take over for him. I think there was even talk of his possibly being Deathstroke's Robin."[3] Gameplay Supermove Jason sticks two knives in the opponent's chest, grabs them, and kicks off the player's chest held up with holding onto the knives. The opponent tries to get up, but Red Hood shakes his head no and shoots him/her in the face with a gun. Character trait Red Hood can have enhanced jumping attacks for a limited time. Intro A train passes by. Red Hood jumps off of it, rolls on the ground, gets up, pats the dirt off and gets into fighting stance saying, "Am I late?" Outro Red Hood kneels down to the fallen opponent and pulls out his gun. He says, "You know why I can kill you? 'Cause I have the guts Bruce never had." He shoots the opponent in the face and then gets up. General Wager "I died, came back to life and became a better hero than my mentor. You think you can beat me now? " Costumes TBA Category:Injustice: League of Light Category:Created by Cartoon44 Category:Males